


The Detective's Shoes

by Fool_Arcana



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Attempt at Humor, it's really stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fool_Arcana/pseuds/Fool_Arcana
Summary: Detective Goro Akechi has a not-so-secret secret... He wears Heelys.





	The Detective's Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> God, this is absolutely atrocious. I can't believe I wrote this...

  Goro Akechi easily fooled adults into thinking he was very mature with his dashing smile and debonair charm that oozed from him. Little did everyone else know, the detective had a secret to the pair of shoes he always wore no matter what. People would often see him glide down the streets chasing runaway criminals with ease. When he passed Futaba on his way to Leblanc, his hair flowing in the breeze, she looked at him, perplexed. "What are you doing, Akechi?" Her voice was filled with curiosity and... could that be fear? Fear of the power he exuded from his swag.

  "Can't you see?" He flipped his hair over his shoulder, "I'm making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass--"

  "You're wearing those stupid fucking Heelys, aren't you?" 

  Akechi gasped, dramatically placing his hand over his heart, feeling as though she had shot him. "How dare you," he frowned, gliding back on the wheels, "They aren't stupid. At least they lasted longer than your mom."

  "At least my mom didn't kill herself!"

  Akechi turned on his wheel, returning to his daily glide to Leblanc. The bespectacled ginger stared at his vanishing form, blinking in confusion before turning and going back home--convinced she was dreaming. Akechi, however, made it to Leblanc, tripping on the welcome mat because his wheel got caught on a stray thread. Akira stared at him, pouring coffee onto his shoe before realizing that he missed the cup. "Fuck ass," Akechi muttered, "Hello there, attic trash."

  "Fuck off, I'm still salty you shot me. But hey, want some coffee because you're hot."

  Akechi pouted, wheeling over to his usual seat. "I ran into Futaba on my way here," he said, carefully stroking the bar with his wheel, "She didn't understand my swag."

  "You're wearing Heelys again, aren't you?"

  "Guilty," he grinned, "I'll burn rubber on Shido's dead body soon enough."

 


End file.
